<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Killing Adora by KinkyLuthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367255">Killing Adora</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyLuthor/pseuds/KinkyLuthor'>KinkyLuthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adora - Fandom, Catra - Fandom, She-Ra - Fandom, SheRa - Fandom, Spop - Fandom, catradora - Fandom, killing eve au - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fanfic, LGBTQ, Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyLuthor/pseuds/KinkyLuthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora will do whatever it takes to catch Catra and take her down but Catra will do Anything to get what she wants</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>catradora - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Killing Adora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SCM+gc">SCM gc</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so I have decided that I will introduce adoras character tomorrow. Please leave comments and kuddos I would love feed back ! </p><p>Twitter : CATRASPRIME</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light posts down an street flicker on and off trying to keep the road free of darkness. The only sound that could be heard was the clock of heels. She was there. On a secluded street , almost cloaked in darkness. </p><p>“You know how this goes ... no squirming”</p><p>She was quick. Already at the guards neck injecting him with something he’d never get the chance to bounce back from. </p><p>“I’m so sorry that had to happen” she coo’d into his ear but she wasn’t sorry , she had not feelings about it. She was working.</p><p>The tacky street was mad to disguise the importance of the person inside. Who would think to look for an FBI agent inside of a rundown building on the edge of a street that’s riddled with crime? </p><p>No one she thought besides herself would be able to look so clearly through the smoke and mirrors they were trying to put up. FBI agent Colleen anders was getting too close he had to be taken out immediately.</p><p>She tapped her fingers on the railing as she climbed the stairs her body anticipating the kill. She could feel it already , his life in her hands. It excited her , filled her with an unknown presence. The final step met her heel with a click. She tightened her fingers around the door and twisted. Startled the FBI agent jumps back and fumbles for his gun. Catra only grins purring lightly. </p><p>“Do you think leaving etheria would cloak you?” </p><p>He holds his gun up still shaking.</p><p>“It’s over , we might not know your name but we know who you are , we know your every move. It’s only a matter of time before we catch you”</p><p>She thinks about lunging are him and slicing his throat , getting rid of this lazy excuse for an agent but she stops herself. </p><p>“We? So you have a partner now. Tisk tisk I hope she’s hot for your sake. I do get tired of your weary face” </p><p>Colleen seems to gain confidence in himself if for only a mere second and he stands his ground </p><p>“Your under arrest anything you say can be us-“</p><p>He gags choking on his sentence. His hand covering his throat trying desperately to hold it all in.</p><p>“I’m sorry I had to cut you short” he let’s his body slide slowly down the wall still choking and ganging “but I’ve really got somewhere to be”</p><p>She bends down and plants a soft kiss on his forehead. </p><p>“Rest easy Colleen” </p><p>And just like that the last sound Colleen hears is the click of catras heels as she descends down the stairs and out into the cold night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>